Domestic Bliss
by Wowtsw
Summary: Starla fic. Teeth-rotting fluff. Rated M for mature content in second chapter. CARLA MCCORKLE X STANLEY PINES. Enjoy!
1. Baby bumps and bedheads

**Baby bumps and bedheads**

 _ **Author's note:**_ _A simple teeth-rotting fluff for my favorite Gravity Falls couple, based off the 'Grunkle4Grandpa' and 'Carla4Grandma' theory. I just wanted to upload this before "Tale of Two Stans" comes around next week. This is my first Fan-Fiction ever and I'm willing to take all criticism I can get. I respect all opinions; let me know I missed any spelling or grammar errors during my edit. Special thanks to Disney and Alex Hirsch, the creator behind_ _ **©Gravity Falls**_ _._

 _Summary: Letting her fingers thread through my brown locks, I leaned into her touch laying my cheek against the hump. Enjoying the moment, nothing mattered outside this little room, just her, my child and I, existing without a care in the world, no Stan-Vacs to sell, or nursery painting, just dozing off in a comfy bed. Rated T for implied content. Teeth-rotting G4G fluff._

* * *

 **Stan's Point of view**

Shutters not quit shut all the way, sunlight streaked across my face, luring me away from a much-needed sleep. I awoke to fuzzy bed-hair blocking my view, the weight of a snoozing Carla grounding me back to reality. Her even breathe fanned my neck, a welcoming feeling, a comforting reminder of why I found mornings a little more tolerable. Battling with the remnants of sleep, I squinted at the nightstand, the alarm clock reading five-thirty two. Body stretching with a satisfied yawn, I groaned at the cracking joints, running a hand through my tousled locks, then scratching my fingers along my perpetual five-o'clock shadow. A stirring against my arm halted all movements. I froze at an awkward angle, ignoring the aching muscles; I couldn't afford to disturb her; _god knows she needs the rest more than I do._

After a moment of panic and restlessness, she relaxed once more, her breathe steadying, offering relief and a que to ease back into the blankets. Leaning on my elbow, I looked her over curiously, lids half-masked. My gaze followed the outline of her thick curves, the loose nightgown framing her alluring body nicely. I held my breath, eyes fluttering further down, my attention focusing on her round belly. I inched close without thinking. Resistance running thin, my fingers traced her cheekbone, tucking a chestnut curl behind her ear before making my away along her jawline. Before I knew it, my hand rested over her gown-clad, five-month bump, marveling at the fragile cargo beneath.

Before I could withdraw my hand, a much smaller hand thwarted my intentions, my breath hitching at her touch, caught in the act. My eyes returned to her face, head bowing with guilt, yet all tension faded when her warm droopy gaze met mine, "g'd mornin'," she slurred, her smile squirting her eyes.

"Morning," I murmured rubbing the back of my neck, voice rough and rumbling, "Didn't mean to wake, ya..."

Lashes fluttering, her nose crinkled in that cute irresistible Carla way, yawning with a catlike stretch across the bed, "Why you up so early, Hun? You need your sleep."

"What? You want me to sleep, with a fine young dame in my bed?" My eyes wandered lewdly over her body before returning briefly to her face, my lips curling in a smirk, "Heh, we'd be sleeping pretty hard in… other situations."

"See this stomach," she countered, tightening her hold over my hand, "This is the result of those 'other situations',"

Cocking a brow, I looked her over once more, unchaste thoughts running through my head. Never mind work today, how about a little afternoon rump with my pregnant wife. Bending forward, I caught her in a kiss, careful in minding her baby bump as I pulled her flush against me. Her other hand ran along my scruff, her moaning spurring me on. Without warning, she broke the kiss, clutching my hand with a cringe and cry. I gave her a panicked once-over, concern etched across my features, my mind reeling helplessly at her pained expression. A moment later, an excited grin morphed my worry into confusion. Lifting her gown above her bellybutton, she moved my hand along her stomach, gliding over the cause of her discomfort. For a moment, we waited before I felt a gentle kick beneath my touch, mouth widening in a goofy, toothy grin. I must have looked ridiculous then.

"Well, good morning to you too," I chuckled. My gaze fluttered between her equally jubilant one and her belly, marveling my small family, the ones that mattered the most, the ones I needed the most. Bowing forward, I kissed her forehead, lingering for a moment before reeling back in excitement, another kick beneath my hand. Giggling at the funny faces I made, her thumb drew circles in my skin, her breath hitching each time the baby kicked a little too hard.

"Hey, kid," I grumbled, voice laced with mock fatherly sternness, forehead ceasing in a sneer, "Momma's just a titch too sore your enthusiasm. I know you excited to see me, but tone it down a little, K?"

"Listen to your Father, mister." she cooed in an exaggerated mothering tone, sporting a doting pout. One look at each other crumbled our facades, leaving a fit of laughter and giggles.

Letting her fingers comb through my brown locks, I leaned into her touch resting my cheek against her belly button. Enjoying the moment, nothing mattered outside this little room, just her, my child and I, existing without a care in the world, no Stan-Vacs to sell, or nursery to paint, just dozing off in a comfy bed. Cradling her taut abdominal, I listened to her hums, trying and failing to hum along in my own tone-deaf harmony. Before long, my lids grew heavy, her melodious voice managing to lull me, a grown-ass man, to sleep. I gazed at the nightstand, the alarm clock reading five-fifty five. I guess a little nap forty-minute wouldn't hurt anyone. I glanced back at her, smiling at her drooping lids and melody fading off. I kissed her belly one last time before dozing off along with her.

 **The End**

 _ **Author's note:**_ _What do you think; anything I need to work on? If you have criticism for this piece, leave a comment and let me know. I hope you enjoyed this little piece; tell me what you think. Again, Special thanks to Alex Hirsch, the creator behind_ _ **©Gravity Falls.**_


	2. Muted

Muted

 **Author's note: This is my first lemon! Honestly, I wanted to go all out on this one, go to raunchy, horny places but I retrained. Because it was a sequel, I want to fix some plot to in, if only a little. Following the themes of the last chapters, it delves into Grunkle for Grandpa and Hotpants for Grandma. Rated M for Adult themes.**

I locked the door behind me, house and car keys rattling with every movement, enhancing the quiet ambiance. Muscles tense, I hung my hat and jacket on the coat hanger, ignoring the mountain of bills and fees on the coffee table, trudging over the whining floorboards and into the kitchen without an acknowledging glance. Leaning over the countertop, I combed a hand through thick locks, a firm frown hardening my features. Although I refused to give my financial issues any attention tonight, the burden weighted heavy on my shoulders, a horrible ending to a shitty, horrible day. Head hung; I chuckled to myself, thinking back to the day my father kicked me out the house; his words were harsh and damning, yet ringing true. Treating me like the dirt beneath his feet, he flat out told me how worthlessness was, how I was a failure in eyes. Eighteen and a father to be, naïve and horrified then with my life a crumbled mess.

Fast-forward a year, the wreckage still remained only now a little more organized and defined. Breathing through my nose, I made my way across the hallway to the nursery door, beaconed by a beautiful, singing voice. I leaned on the doorframe, taking in the moment from a far, my whole life in front me, a family who need me and I them.

Clad in a thin nightgown, Carla cradled the newborn to her chest, nursing him quietly with her legs curled beneath her. Meeting my gaze, her excited smile coaxed me forward, and before I knew it, I knelt before her with my hand locked with hers. Finishing his meal, the baby acknowledged me with a toothless gurgle, his eyes widening in curiosity. Giggling, she guided the bundle into my welcoming arms, cooing at the newborn. Lids heavy, the infant's chubby hands fisted my hanging bow tie, lolling in and out of consciousness yet determined to remain awake. I made a trek around the room, my movements coaxing him to sleep. Giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, I laid him in the furry-ridden crib, chuckling at his furrowed brow and chubby frown, 'Only weeks old and already acting high and mighty, huh?'

\- **Warning: NSFW** -

Wordlessly drawing me in by the collar, we kissed for the first time in hours, tongue gliding across the other, tasting the very being we craved all day. Hooking my arms under her knees and back, I carried her across the hall, encouraged by her breathless giggles. Tossing her on the creaking bed, I kicked off my loafers, climbing over her body. Ducking forward, I began kissing her again with a new fervor, my teeth grazing her bottom lip. Granting me tongue access, she moaned into my mouth. Her fingers kneading my knotted muscles, I hissed at the feel of her comforting touch, breaking away from that enticing little mouth of hers. Arms encircled my neck drawing me in, her mouth feathering across my collarbone. I fisted the comfort beneath me, grunting at the flied nerves and taut muscles.

A hoarse growl rumbled in my chest, my head fitting nicely in the curve of her neck. Her breath hitched at my touch, my finger feeling along the curve of her thigh and back again. Lashes fluttering across tinted cheekbone, her head lolled back, baring more neck from my greed mouth. Withering beneath me, her nails clawed the skin of my back, legs tightening around my waist. Gaze meeting hers, my groin throbbed against the tight boxer-brief fabric, my hitching at the dangerous friction.

I roamed the skin beneath her gown, hiking the fabric over her head, my gaze enjoying the bounce of her freed breasts. Nibbling a rigid nub, tasting warm breast-milk, my hands moved between her thighs, rubbing the fabric beneath her wet core. Underwear tangled around her ankles, my fingers rubbed along her tight folds, thumb flicking her bean before rooting knuckles to the hilt. I teethed each breast, rolling the erect skin with a lithe tinge, grunting at her begging cried a lewd rutting. I chuckled at her eager ruts, my fingers breaching at a frantic rhythm, circling and hooking, luring breathy moans and arcing brows. Lids heavy and cheeks tinted, my gaze never left hers, transfixed by her body language and begging whines.

Bucking against my curled fingers, her hands fisted my hair, clenching tight at my teeth, and hooking fingers. Rubbing my rock-hard bulge, I removed my fingers from her delicious cunt, kneading along the bean before receding all together. Tears rimming her bottom lashes, her whines of frustration hastened my movements, my belt loosened and hanging. I didn't care for grace tonight, the yanking the waistband of my flat fronts, bunching the thick fabric around my knees, enough to fully free my erection. I knelt between her legs, grinding my length against her core, an inch caught within her folds. Holding the back of both knees, I buried myself to hilt, hissing at the tight fit, the first in months. Don't get me wrong, I love baby bumps as much as the next guy, but I favored life after for many reasons.

I held my breath at the feel of her warmth clenching around me, her brows furrowing and arcing. Her mouth hung in raw bliss, back arching off the bed with curled toes, her breasts moving against my heaving chest. Her nails bit, breaking skin and coaxing excited grunts. I rocked in a gentle rhythm, mindful of her dull aching body following hours of labor, fisting the blankets, forcing myself to focus through the euphoric haze. I could feel my restraint crumbling at her horny-ridden moans and cries, my throat raw, her name rolling off my tongue.

"Carla…!"

- **The end** -


End file.
